


The Raptor & The Toy

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Crack, Drabble, Echo is like a 5 year old, Echo loves Nemo!, First Person, Other, Plushie Nemo, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Toy Nemo, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate, Zach is Mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Echo belly funny.





	The Raptor & The Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicDust (wayward_author)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_author/gifts).



> It's a little cracky. 8D

Echo finishes her favorite movie. For prolly the bajillionth time. Was that a number? Echo didn't know numbers. Daddy doesn't know numbers either. Sometimes daddy says he's gonna count to three if Echo doesn't listen to daddy. She's certain daddy doesn't know what comes after two. Cuz Echo always stops whatever she's doing to listen to daddy. Cuz she wants to know what comes after two. And what number three is. Daddy never gets that far. But Echo doesn't think daddy minds not knowing. Cuz he's always happy after he gets to two. Maybe two is special number.

Echo doesn't know. But she stares at the box. Echo wants to watch another thing on the box. She wants to watch her favorite again. But daddy said no. Daddy said one. Echo watched one. But... Echo just loves Nemo! Echo wants to watch Nemo! Echo just... Echo stops. Echo feels funny. Echo's belly feels funny. Like the time Delta made her eat the big slimy worm. And it wiggled. But Echo didn't eat worms today. She is sure. No worms.

Echo blinks. She stands and turns. She's in her big pen, with her sisters. She doesn't really like it. She likes daddy's bungalow better. She likes the jungle next better. But this pen is bigger than the last one. And it has a box in there perm... pernen...tant... lee. Echo snorts. It has a box all the time. A big box without legs like the last one. The last box had legs and daddy would bring it in only sometimes. Now Echo has big box that no has legs and Echo can watch whenever she wants! Even when daddy only says one. Cuz daddy leaves and goes home at night. And Echo can watch more Nemo.

Echo stares at the box. She feels funny still. She snorts and wiggles her tail. She turns around and tries to look. Echo is fine. Echo doesn't see anything wrong with Echo. But why funny belly? She turns again and spins and then her head feels funny. Echo stops and shakes her head. Then Echo looks at gate cuz she hears something.

Mommy is standing at the gate! Mommy! Echo jumps up as the door opens. Mommy is back! Mommy's gone for many days at a time. Echo's not sure how many long. She doesn't know numbers. And she can't ask mommy. Because mommy doesn't understand her like daddy does. But mommy tries. And Echo loves mommy!

Echo jumps and starts bouncing. Mommy is walking towards Echo. His hands are behind his back. Echo is curious. Echo wonders what mommy is hiding. Mommy stops and he's smiling and talking. But Echo can't hear. She blinks her eyes. Echo's confused. Echo's really confused. She wonders if she really is sick.

Mommy tilts his head. Mommy is watching her. But Echo doesn't know how to tell mommy she doesn't feel good. But mommy is smiling at her. And he pulls something orange out from behind his back. Echo watches and blinks at the orange thing, half hidden in mommy's hands. Echo likes that orange. It's like Nemo. Echo likes Nemo. Echo _loves_ Nemo! And Echo learned to swim just like Nemo! Echo can Nemo, too!

And then, mommy turns his hands. And Echo can see what mommy is holding. And... it's... mommy... mommy has... Nemo! Mommy has Nemo... _MOMMY HAS NEMO!_ Echo's eyes widen and she darts forward. Mommy smiles as he holds out Nemo. Echo reaches out with her claws. She takes Nemo gently and hugs him and rubs her face against him and Echo has a Nemo now! Echo has Nemo!

And Echo's belly feels better. But she doesn't notice. Because _NEMO!_

**Author's Note:**

> 8D This was fun (and hard) to write. Because trying to get in the mind frame and mindset of my version of Echo from Raptor. Because I can't think of Echo now without my characterization of her. So there you go! Echo's soulmate is her Nemo toy.


End file.
